Fred Hargrove
Fred Hargrove is a character who appears in Requiem ''and the short story, Hana. He became mayor of Portland after his father's death and was paired with Hana Tate. Hana herself begins to realize there might be something wrong with Fred as he begins to act irrationally and warns her not to turn out like his previous wife. Early Life Fred Hargrove was born in Portland, Maine to Mayor Hargrove and his wife, Elyse Hargrove. Cassie O'Donnell states that as a child, Fred used to lure cats into his yard with milk and tuna and would then poison them because he liked to watch them die. It's unknown the truth of these claims or how Cassie knows this information at all. Regardless, Fred was most likely cured around his 18th birthday like everyone in the verified communities. Although he had his evaluations, he was picky on who he would be paired with and was allowed to be because of who his father was. After several years he was finally paired with Cassie O'Donnell, a girl just out of high school. They married soon after and remained that way for 5 years. By all accounts their marriage was unhappy. Fred claimed that Cassie never listened and always asked too many questions. Cassie stated that Fred was cruel and poisoned her with Ricin in her coffee to show her what he was capable of. Cassie claimed that Fred eventually grew bored with her but also feared that she knew too much of his dealings. He used doctors and friends to testify that she was insane and to have her thrown in the Crypts so that they could safely be divorced and she would be silenced. ''Delirium Approximately two years later, Fred was paired again, this time with Hana Tate. It's mentioned that Hana most likely did very well at the evaluations to achieve this, scoring a 9 or more. Hana, however, seems reluctant and/or frightened at the prospect of marrying the mayor's son. Hana In her short story, Hana is shown having dinner at the Hargroves'. Fred is polite and friendly and tries to make Hana feel at home although Hana feels suffocated at the thought of marrying him. The Incidents When the Incidents occur in Portland, Fred's father, the mayor, is killed. Cassie claims that Fred arranged for his father to be killed with the Invalids since he wanted to prove that more drastic action needed to be taken against the resistance and so that he would be mayor. It is unknown if these claims are true although Hana eventually believes them herself. Fred petitions for the position of mayor after his father's death and his request is granted. Hana is pulled out of university in order for them to marry sooner and show solidarity against the resistance. Requiem At the beginning of Requiem, Fred is shown to be kind and understanding with Hana. As time progresses, however, Fred begins to make unnerving comments and several times physically intimidates Hana. Hana is confused by this and starts looking into his ex-wife who she believes might be able to explain what's happening. When she finds Cassie who explains what happened to her, she realizes that Fred might be slightly unhinged and that she has no way to escape him. During this time Fred has officially become mayor and plans to cut off all power to anyone suspected of being a sympathizer or harboring Invalids. He also has begun to build a concrete wall around Portland, replacing the old electric one. Just as Fred and Hana are getting married, the resistance breaks into Portland, causing chaos. Hana learns from Lena Haloway that there is a bomb under Fred's house. However, rather than warning him, Hana tells him to stay inside before leaving the house herself. It is implied that he is killed. PersonalityCategory:CharactersCategory:Male Characters Fred is shown to have almost a split personality; one side being charming and kind, the other being cruel and intimidating. It is unknown whether this is a result of the Cure although it seems unlikely given the information Cassie says about his cruelty as a child. This and the fact that he seems to enjoy tormenting people even while seeming nice, seems to imply that his cruel side is his true self. Trivia * Fred Hargrove's cruelty masked by charm is similar to that of Thomas Fineman's who was also eventually killed. Similarly, both had ties to the DFA in some extent. * Fred Hargrove's story can be related to the myth of Bluebeard, as mentioned in Requiem. In the myth, a husband does away with his wives when they disobey or displease him. Similarly, Fred does away with Cassie when she becomes a nuisance and most likely would have done away with Hana had they been married longer. Category:Cured Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Category:Supporting Characters